


Avengers: Age of One shots

by hailwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BUT LOVELY, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm new at this, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, but i'm lovely, maybe weird, remember that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailwidow/pseuds/hailwidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shots for avengers members,<br/>i'm new at this so i will start with the females<br/>REQUEST ARE OPEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. requests

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii PEOPLE!  
 

  this is my first try to writing something totally in english, i repeat  
i never  
ever  
did this before  
  anyway request are open, you can request for anyone, but i will start with the females characters okay?  
   you can request here or in any chapter (I will read all the comments on the chapters anyway)  
before sending any request, use (or try) this formula:  
Who?  
Fluff, smut or angst?  
what do you want that happen?  
any additional detail?


	2. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

DO YOU KNOW THAT KIND OF WRITER’S BLOCK WHERE YOU ALREADY HAVE A PLOT, YOU KNOW WHAT TO WRITE BUT YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO WRITE IT AND YOU JUST STARE AT THE COMPUTER SCREEN FOR HOURS UNTIL YOU FINALLY CLOSE THE DOCUMENT AND CURSE YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE 

CAUSE I DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk on my tumblr  
> blckdbirds.tumblr.com


	3. Wanda x Stark! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so bad  
> I'm sorry

The screams of the younger stark echoed thought the tower wakening Wanda from her slumber. Maximoff have learned to recognize her screams after the first weeks.  
Y/N.   
She had been haunted by nightmares involving H.Y.D.R.A since she was kidnapped and experiment months ago, every night the dreams seem to get worse and worse, and Wanda knows that Y/N wasn’t getting any sleep on the last days.  
\- y/n? can I come in?  
\- W-Wanda.  
It broke Wanda’s heart see which state y/n was, her eyes are red and puffy from crying, she was shaking and covered on sweat.  
-I can’t sleep, every time I close my eyes I see them, I can feel the needles and they voices – told y/n hugging her knees.  
\- I’m here, you´re safe – Wanda just want to take care of her.  
\- Don’t let me go – added her.  
\- I won’t.  
It becoming a thing between them, every night Wanda would slip in y/n room and they would cuddle until both fall sleep. When Wanda was on mission’s y/n used to sleep hugging her t-shirt, it calms her down, making her feel close to the younger Maximoff even if she wasn’t on the tower.  
When Wanda was back from missions she would come almost running to y/n arms, she become used to feel y/n body close to hers during the night, she likes to feel her soft breathing, and her soft skin against hers.  
-I’m back- told Wanda entering y/n’s rooms  
\- WANDA – screamed y/n running on her direction  
\- I missed you – added her.  
\- I missed you too  
\- I was afraid that some could happen with you – confess y/n looking on Wanda’s eyes  
\- I’m here now – told Maximoff kissing y/n’ s hands.  
– I-I have to tell you something – continued y/n’s looking to her feet’s.  
\- What happened? – she asked  
\- I-I-I-I love you – confess y/n  
\- Y/n… i..  
\- Don’t, it’s ok if you don’t love me, I get it, besides I’m a stark, and I’m all fucked now, but… - y/n’s eyes start to watery on the idea of lose Wanda forever.  
\- I don’t care if you’re a Stark’s daughter or the nightmares, I love you – confess Wanda cupping her cheeks and kissing the bridge of her nose.  
\- You do? – asked y/n let the tears fall  
\- Yes, I love you, Y/N Stark – added her  
\- Wanda – whisper y/n getting closer and kissing Wanda slowly.  
—————————————————————-  
-Y/N? WHAT THE HELL? – shout Tony entering the room seeing her daughter and the younger Maximoff tangled naked on her bed.  
– Stark, what happened? – asked Natasha – HOLY SHIT – complete her after seeing the two girls sleeping.  
– Finally—told Clint from behind  
– There’s nothing to see here – added him pushing Natasha and Tony out of y/n’s room’s.

**Author's Note:**

> BYE


End file.
